G.A.B.E.N.
The G.A.B.E.N. (Gravitational Antimatter-based Environment Nullifier) is ErrorLandia’s trump card. It is the first and only antimatter weapon ever made, but also the most powerful weapon the faction has ever created. History Project Libra Though nuclear weapons were already available to the faction, they proved to be extremely costly to maintain, fuel, and especially store away. While in the process of defusing, stabilizing, and disassembling a good chunk of their nuclear missiles, they proposed the creation of an even more efficient and destructive weapon to stand in their place. This project was named “Libra”, as it is latin for “Scales”, which suggests that the weapon created from the project’s completion would be able to tip the scales of any battle into ErrorLandia’s favor. Thanks to the help of engineers, theoretical physicians, professors, and scientists from both the KyleLandian Empire and Blitzer Alliance, they had managed to develop such a powerful weapon before the attack on ERA WHITE. The Antimatter Bomb Perhaps the newest peak of human-Blitzerian weapons technology, the Antimatter Bomb is even more powerful than all of the nuclear weapons on Earth exploding at once. This would be the case if it weighed 1 ton, but since antimatter is so tough to contain, the G.A.B.E.N. not only requires a lot of power to fuction, it also cannot unlock its full destructive power and instead uses far less antimatter. How an antimatter sphere is contained within a G.A.B.E.N. is with tesla coils powering an electric field that is continuously charging it as well as keeping it in a suspended, interactive state. When the weapon is fired, the electic field containing the sphere slowly weakens, making it become unstable. It is then supercharged with as much energy as possible before being sent upwards. The result? The unstable antimatter sphere crashes down onto its target, engulfing its immediate environment in pitch black before it violently explodes in a massive, purple fireball. Usage As the faction’s offensive superweapon, it take a lot of time, power, and funds to use. It is easy for enemies to destroy as long as it.. * Isn’t protected from bombers * Isn’t protected from potential naval bombardments * Is placed in a remote part of the map * Is already damaged It is important that you do everything in your power to defend this structure, as your enemies will ''try to destroy it before it can fire. Keep an eye out for enemy pushes, bombers, and especially artillery units, as all of them can take down buildings fairly quickly. However, if it is given enough time to charge, it can destroy all but the sturdiest buildings in one attack. Video Link A tutorial of how to stop a G.A.B.E.N. from firing can be seen here '''Trivia' * Gaben, a nickname for Gabe Newell, is the CEO of Valve and the creator of games such as Half Life, Left 4 Dead, and Team Fortress. * The structure’s name and design is a reference to the G.A.B.E.N. found in the Henry Stickmin series, specifically Infiltrating the Airship. * A familiar insignia with a lambda is emblazoned on the structure. This is a reference to Half Life 3, a cancelled sequel to Half Life 2. See Also * Lazarus Tower Category:Empire of ErrorLandia Category:Buildings Category:Super Weapons